Mew Mew Restoration
by child-of-water-magic
Summary: Summary: What happens after the Mew Mew’s save Tokyo? Five years into the future the Mew Mew’s thought they could live a normal life, well they were wrong. Ryou has shocking news the troubles are back and so is Kish and Pie and Tart and Deep Blue, now


Disclaimer: This story was not my idea even though it is on my screen name this story is a friend of mine's story,** NOT MINE!!! **Thank you for understanding that this does not belong to me. Neither do the characters those that are mine everyone else is the real authors and my friends' characters, well this is my story based of her idea so it's her idea really but in my story and I don't own the Mew Mews..

Summary: What happens after the Mew Mew's save Tokyo? Five years into the future the Mew Mew's thought they could live a normal life, well they were wrong. Ryou has shocking news the troubles are back and so is Kish and Pie and Tart and Deep Blue, now the Mew Mew's have to find the earth based spirits to save the world from destruction.

Mew Mew Restoration

By: kouga'slittleangle2004

Chapter 1: Cat's out of the Bag

At Café Mew Mew

Ichigo sighed and continued cleaning table and soon Ryou walked in with Lettuce and him conversing while Mint and Zakuro drinking tea as usual Pudding going crazy from too much candy. Keiichiro ran into the Café a worried look on his face. "Ryou did you take the Mew Mew mutagens?" Keiichiro asked.

"No why Keiichiro" Ryou asked and looked at him.

"Because Ryou there are missing and they were taken from the lab and now someone has them and that isn't all our problems Deep Blue is back in a new host not Masaya, Ichigo." They all blinked and ran into the lab and checked for any problems or any traces of DNA transfer of the mutagens. "Ok I've found a trace of the Mew Mew mutagens. At the harbor a small but effective trace, this is a job for you Mew Mews" They nodded except Ichigo and Ryou gave her a shot and she transformed into Mew Ichigo.

"There you go Ichigo you can transform again" Ryou said smiling "now go..." Ryou smiled and Ichigo ran out to the harbor with the others.

At the Harbor

"You see anything Mew Mint?!?!" Mew Ichigo said Mint flying in the air.

"No nothing!!!" Mew Mint said landing as a pale ghostly figure of a boy was out on the harbor's water. "Umm I think we found it." She said pointing to the boy. The girls eyes widened he had a tail and ears that looked like fins of a fish a slight greenish yellow tint to them and he he had green scales.

"Come to me Mew Mews face me and die." He said water turning into a band of water picking up Mew Pudding and shoving her under the water.

"PUDDING," Mew Ichigo screamed "Ribbon Strawberry Check!!" A bright pink light shot the water arm and Mew Pudding floated to the surface almost drowned to death. Mew Mint picked her up and performed CPR and Mew Pudding was fine once more.

"WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU!!??!!" Mew Zakuro said "and why did you try to kill Mew Pudding?"

"I don't know" he said walking onto land he had bony feet and no toes just webbed scales where his toes and the gaps should be. He had a tail like a dragon's lined with green and blue scales he had elf ears with scales on them and his arms and legs had green scales too.

At Café Mew Mew

"Well after some tests I figured out what DNA he has" Ryou said "he has the DNA of _Etheostoma wapiti_ or as some call it the Boulder Darter, It is a fish that lives in the USA." Ryou said everyone blinking when the pale ghost boy was in his human form he had peach pale skin and long blond hair braided tightly and toes and feet.

"HI IM Ichigo" Ichigo said pointing to herself "that is Zakuro, Mint, Pudding, and Lettuce," She said pointing to each one of them after saying their names. "And those lovely bachelors behind you are Ryou and Keiichiro" pointed to the boys.

"I'm Karo" He said smiling and blushing at the word bachelors for the two boys. Karo smiled and waved shyly he walked with Keiichiro to a room to get a waiter outfit. A half and hour later Karo comes out with a Café Mew Mew waiter outfit on and he is blushing while Keiichiro has wide eyes and blush marks as well.

"What happened you two?" Ichigo asks and everyone leaning in to hear what was going to be said.

Karo blushes deep red and whispers in Ichigo's ear something and she steps back a little freaked with scared written all over her face before she ran and went to lightly punch Keiichiro like a girl would. Everyone was clueless to what happened.

"How dare you peep on Karo while he was dressing!!!!" Ichigo said quite loudly before everyone including Ryou tackled Keiichiro and Karo blinked a few times to see what was happening to poor Keiichiro.

"I didn't do it on purpose I was seeing if I got the measurements right and I didn't know he was dressing I thought he was shy to show me if he looked good or not." Keiichiro said brushing off the dust from his shirt. Good thing there was no crowd because that would have made quite a sight.

"Where's Karo?" Mint asked as Karo shivered under the table scared of the girls. "Come on out we won't hurt you." Mint said offering a hand to Karo as he took the hand brushing the dust off his body and clothes. Keiichiro and Ryou were drooling slightly.

The girls looked at the boys confused and decided to shrug it off. Mint smiled and went in the back with the other girls to get undressed to go home. Karo had no home as sighed going to sit at a table before Keiichiro pulled out a chair for Karo and Karo blushed lightly.

"Thanks" he said shyly and sat down before Ryou and Keiichiro sat down with him.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked sensing a bit of worry from the boy while Keiichiro brought them some tea.

"Well I have no home." Karo said looking down "after the Mew Mew I was kicked out and I have no place to sleep or eat" he starting to tear up before Keiichiro hugged him from behind.

"Ryou will let you stay with us he has enough rooms for it." Keiichiro said trying to sooth the boy gently.

"Would you Ryou??" Karo said looking up at Ryou and Ryou looked up and nodded slightly before Karo hugged him. "Thanks Ryou" Karo smiled and started to tear up before Ryou hugged him back and the let go as the girls came up dressing in street clothes before leaving. "Bye you guys" Karo said feeling better.

To be continued


End file.
